Made For You
by Josh-97
Summary: Inuyasha is kidnapped and has his mind erased he is now a sex slave and is bought for Kagome. Will they get along or will she get rid of him. Will she accept him now that he is even more shunned from the world? Not just from breed, but now a sex slave, the very very bottom of the food chain.
1. Not My Day

(AN I do not own Inuyasha nor receive anything in making this besides your reviews)

Inuyasha was getting home from work that day, It was a rough day for him he got into another fight with his brother. He was exhausted because his brother was always giving him shit for being late or forgetting certain documents. He always was breathing down his neck for whatever little reason because he still saw him as the insignificant hanyou. The disgrace of the family, the cause for the death of their father, and mocked him for not being able to protect his mother from a group of weak humans no-less. Butt that was over 500 hundred years ago when the didn't get along... well the still don't get along but back then their hatred lead to some serious bloodshed, for example him cutting Sesshomaru's left arm off , or Sesshomaru poking his right eye out Stuff like that but now the could, sit down in a room and have an argument and not try to kill each other. But Inuyasha knew that his brother still hated him for his heritage and breed. But yet Sesshomaru had hanyou children with a human, was completely unfathomable. And yet his only other brother didn't accept him which is what really had hurt him.

Now he was driving home, and he had an argument with him, he threatened to resign if he wasn't treated better. For kami's sake he treated his maid better than his own brother. But he was finally done with all of it. He went to the local liquor store and bought a six-pack to ease his pain. He got home and was in for the shock of his life, His girlfriend Catherine was sleeping with another man he was appalled at what he saw. Why had she been unfaithful did he bore her, he then realized that he was really going to need the Six-pack now. She got up and told him she would be her for her clothes and belonging's tomorrow. And with that she and her boy-toy changed and left he stood there and let it sink in. He walked over to the couch and began to drink his beer. He just wanted to forget his pain. And with that he tried to drown his problems, today was just not his days. And he saw Sesshomaru's Prius pull into the apartment parking lot and he realized he might just kill himself.

And Then Sesshomaru walked in, (And that leads us to the present and we will now have dialogue .)

Inuyasha was on his third beer now, "Get out Sesshomaru your not welcomed here ."

Sesshomaru smiled just a bit and said "So I am not allowed to know how my little brother is doing?"

Inuyasha chuckled darkly "Oh, so now I'm your _little brother_?" "Don't just suddenly pretend to care about whats going in my life Sesshomaru , You treat me worse that a slave, you treat your maid better than me, and I own 50% of that company where we both work, and yet you treat me like shit, work me overtime and want me to smile _and_ accept you with open arms into my home?"

And when hearing that Sesshomaru realized he was right, and yet he never seemed to notice. Did he really treat him that bad. And with that Inuyasha Got up and went to his office and retrieved a sheet and handed it to him. It was a Resignation Letter.  
"You cant be serious, little brother?"

"Of Course I'm serious, _big brother_." He stated dryly.

In reality he actually needed his brother to run that company, If he weren't his partner he wouldn't know who else would help him run their Stock-broke Company, And he skimmed the letter and it said it left him 100% of the company.

"You can't do this to me, you share a responsibility to this commitment you and I made."

"That's where your wrong, you treat me like shit, I work my ass off, I can do this and I will."

"Now get out of my home and don't come back."

With That Sesshomaru Left. He finished drinking his beers and passed out on his couch he awoke to Catherine taking her clothes jewelry and other belonging's. He didn't even utter a word in reality he didn't care and after she left his hand went to his right jacket pocket and pulled out a little box and inside there was an engagement ring and he cried and got up put it on a little table next to the couch. And Drove to the local Liquor Store and bought some strong Whiskey. And drove home he drank it all. And passed out again. And with that he awoke again and drove to a bar to Drown all his sorrows. But He left his house but never came home.

After he left to get more liquor, he was pulled over for drunk driving and his car was repossessed. He walked home and was drinking, so he passed out in an alley , because he had drank to much. But those where his last memories of ever being his former self, in reality he would never remember anything from his past.

In reality no-one just believed he disappeared, and everyone mourned for him at the funeral,even his brother, after they where done with the services, they went to see what his will stated, it said everything went to Sesshomaru, all his houses,accounts,belongings,EVERYTHING.  
And now he didn't know what to do with all that money. He has lived for a couple of thousand of years with some change. And had enough money to give his pups the best University, and provide for them for a long, long time. So he would just keep it, to see if he ever found Inuyasha, or really found himself in financial problems.

Everyone said good things about Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Rin,Sango,Miroku,Shippo. He then realized of course they said good things because he treated them nicely, not how he treated Inuyasha. Rin decided to go home and rest, and tell their pups that uncle Inuyasha passed away.

There was a man who woke up with a killer headache, he had Silver hair,puppy dog ears, golden eyes,and claws. After he woke up, a few minutes passed and 2 men entered the room and stood next to the door. Inuyasha just eyed them, he was scared if they would harm him.

So after waiting a couple of minutes he asked, "Who are you?"

They did not respond, but one pulled out a document and a pen.

"Do you know your name?" One of the men asked.

"Yes,Its... Alpha."He replied, really sure that was his name.

"No. Your name is Inuyasha." The other man replied.

"Oh. Ok." "Why am I here"

The man to the left of the door walked up to him and backhanded him across his face with his fist.

"You are not allowed to ask questions, We are."

And with that Inuyasha nodded frantically.

"Ok." He said with a whimper at the end.

And the two men smiled and thought he was going to be an easy one to break. And with that they left. They had to get a miko to help get him to submit more easily.

After they left Inuyasha's head began to rush with questions, who was he,what was he, as he looked at his hands, obviously seeing claws, and then then cradled his head with his hands and didn't feel ears on the side of his head and began to feel something moving on top of his head. And he grabbed them quickly and realized they were his ears.

'Oh kami I'm a monster.' 'I hope that they don't kill me.' 'Wait who am I? Why did they bring me here?'

And then the men got in contact with one well known miko, who would obviously make him submit to them, and make him a sex-slave. Tsubaki was the right person for the job.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Am I speaking to Sex-slave trainer Tsubaki?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We require your services."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

And with that they hung up. She went into her closet and retrieved subjugation beads, a whip,and some sutra's. Yes she was going to enjoy breaking this one. She arrived With in 15mins she didn't live far from it and this is the only Training center she ever assisted in helping her "train" the new slaves." She entered and they led her to the "fresh meat",she saw a cute Hanyou on the other side of the One-way mirror glass. He had cute puppy ears, long hair beautiful, golden eyes. But she shook her head when she saw his claws and said that they would have to be cut off. And to add some youkai poison to them so it would exponentially slow down the process of their growth. And with that she got to work on making him submit.

(AN: I will be Coming back to on what they did to him later on in the story so don't worry that I'm just skipping around but everything will fall down into place. Hopefully I will update with a much bigger chapter this weekend.)


	2. The Gift

(AN:Its Been 3 years after Inuyasha's disparagement.)

Kagome got up and made herself a cup of coffee, getting ready for school. Today was an important day. She had an exam that would determine if she passed this she would Graduate University 2 years earlier than everyone else. She was a bright student, she started to study, it was 5 in the morning. And she really needed to pass to get a bachelor's degree to be a lawyer, In reality she didn't mind Failing she was already ahead of everyone else and, had enough money that she didn't mind, her boyfriend Hojo. So it was going pretty bad, thats why she was depressed. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi where going to come over later that day, they asked her for a extra set of keys and she said ok they said they where going to bring her a present later on, to _help_ her through her rough breakup. So she gave them a key for her apartment and left for her big exam.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had gone to a local sex-slave seller to see what slave they would buy for Kagome, so they where walking down one hallway and saw Inuyasha. So the decided on weather or not to purchase him. And they agreed, to pay for him.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Have you selected which slave you would like to purchase?"

"Yes, we would like the slave Inuyasha. Is this for you or someone else?"

"Someone else."

"Oh, Ok well I would like you to fill out your information, and do you have a copy of their drivers license?"

"Yes."

"Ok then ill bring him with his belongings."

And with that they he brought in the tall masculine man that they saw. But now he was wearing a shirt not just pants and bare chest. And had a small bag with him. Obviously all his belongings, where in that small bag.

"Could we also get a sedative?"

"Oh that won't be necessary"

"Oh but we want it so my friend could find him asleep."

"Well then I think that will be fine. How long would you like him to sleep?"

"Well Kagome gets home at 3 o'clock and its 9, so we would like him asleep for 5 hours."

"Ok then, so I suppose you will give him the sedative in an hour."

"Yes."

"Oh, Ok here is his hist list of activities, and schedule, diet, and SCD"

And he handed him a small control and a small notebook, that had sheets of paper with printed time charts and other list of activities.

"Oh where is his sex slave number?"

"Inuyasha turn around"

And with that he obeyed his command as Master Yuki had said so. And she moved his hair on to one of his shoulders. And there was a tattoo with a serial of numbers at the base of his neck and above his shoulder blades.

They got home ordered him to lie under the covers of the bed. They also had him take off his shirt, and placed a beautiful red bow on his neck, And with that they sedated him and he was out like a light. And they left so they could not feel Kagome's furry when she arrived.

Kagome was pleased with herself she passed with flying colors she got home at 2:30 and called her parents from the kitchen to tell them the wonderful news that she was now a lawyer. And She made herself some coffee because they where going to celebrate her latest accomplishment. And then she entered her room to take a nap and noticed an sleeping youkai in her bed. She decided that he was either drunk or poisoned and had broken in and not expected her to arrive soon. And then she noticed subjugation beads on his neck, and then she noticed the neatly folded red bow on his neck. And then she paled and she remembered that Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi where going to bring her a present to get over Hojo.

'No no no no, this has to be some sick joke no I don't want a sex slave I don't even believe in this sort of thing.'

And with that she walked over to the gorgeous looking hanyou on her bed and nudged his shoulder a few times. And he awakened slowly, and with a smile, like he had been taught. And when his eyes landed on her his heart skipped a beat.

He had been bought for _her_ there was no way that she wanted him. She was a hundred times better, and _free_. But she was a beautiful woman and hoped she was nice not like Tsubaki had described what most master's or mistress's where like.

"Hello Mistress Kagome, my name is Inuyasha. My-"

"No please don't call me master or mistress. Just Kagome is fine."

"Please forgive me Kagome for displeasing you."

"No its alright. You don't have to apologize for every little mistake you make."

"Yes, Kagome."

"Are you hungry Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kagome."

"Well you can make yourself something to est if your hungry if you want."

"Are _you_ hungry Kagome?"

"Yes, but I'll make myself a sandwich with some Iced tea"

And with that she left to get ready for her Dinner party she.

'Maybe I can make this work to my advantage, I can start treating him like a normal person again.'

But man is he hot he had cut innocent eyes, and puppy dog ears. But I can't fall in love with him thats not fair for him, hell just try his hardest to make me happy and not care for his feelings, hes just following his instinct.

(Inuyasha's POV)

'Ok so ill make her sandwich, and Iced tea, and I'll eat some oatmeal'

And with that he got too cooking and after he was done with her food, he went into her room and retrieved his bag ,and got his 2 dog bowls, then put the bag back. Then he served himself the small amount of oatmeal he made for himself, and served her her food on the table and put his bowl of oatmeal and water on the ground and waited for her to come out and begin to eat before he did.

'Rule number 15: I must eat my food after master begins or is given permission.'

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome was finished with her shower and was going to to make herself her sandwich. She left the bathroom wearing a right gown that wasn't see-able and noticed Inuyasha sitting frog-style (Or how ever hes usually half squatting in the show) in the corner of the kitchen in front of two dog bowls, one was full of something that looked like oatmeal and water. And with that she was appalled at how he was acting, he was acting like a dog. And she walked over to him picked up his dog bowls and threw them in the trash can. And Decided she was going to spit the sandwich with him to make it up.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha was saddened when she threw his food away.

'Maybe shes disappointed and as punishment does not want me to eat'

And with that his stomach rumbled and was really hungry but was surprised with what she did next.

(Kagome's POV)

And with that she gave her half her food and made him some iced tea. And he was surprised that she was giving him more food but _hers,_ it was astounding to believe that she would be serving him food but part of hers he shouldn't even be allowed to eat in the same room.

"C'mon Inuyasha you have to eat so we can go out later for my graduation dinner, and I don't want you to starve to death."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, why would I want that? Your a living being, you have feelings, you feel things just like any other person would."

"Ok." "Can I ask you a question Kagome?"

"Yes of course, you don't have to ask permission to ask me a question."

Kagome really didn't like how they had _trained_ him to ask a permission for every little thing, she was surprised he hadn't asked her to take a shit yet.

'Probably because he doesn't have to yet.'

"What do you want me to do while you go out for dinner while you go out for dinner with your friends?"

"What do mean, your going with me."

"Oh Ok, but what will I wear?"

"I've already thought of that, we'll go out shopping for clothes before we arrive to the party and I'll fix your hair right not, is that Ok with you?"

'Shes asking for _my_ permission, I shouldn't even deserve this kind of treatment I should be kneeling in front of her like her pet.'

"Well, Inuyasha lets get going so we have time to get you ready Ok?"

"Ok." "Wait the SCD, I can't leave without it."

"Whats this SCD?"  
"Slave Control Device, i basically have to stay within a certain radius of the remote or the chip they implanted in my skull will alert you and it can make me pass-out, choke, or shock me, It controls certain reaction's such as my thalamus."

"Whats that?"

"Oh, its... a organ in my brain that uhh... controls my state of arousal."

"Oh,...well if you feel uncomfortable talking about this well,...you can just say no, alright?"

"Alright."

Well lets go shopping, and with that they went the Mall of japan

"Lets go to the shoe department." "Well since its going to be a formal dinner party, but not too fancy lets just get you a suit, or whatever you would like to wear."

"Ok." Inuyasha replied not really caring but surprised she had just bought him all the clothes and shoes she had gotten for him, I mean hundreds of yen for just him a halfbreed, a mutt, less then the floor she walked upon.

And with that Kagome decided the already had everything and made sure they where wearing matching clothes she was wearing a blue dress that where a little past her thighs, and Inuyasha was wearing a shirt with a blue undershirt.

So they left to catch Kagome's celebration.

AN:Well what do you think about the story so far, I know I know I am a really bad person for not posting last week like I had said but I was busy, and went to my cousins house then had to turn in a project but I promise ill turn in another chapter this week.


End file.
